Black Lace
by Aelia Douglass
Summary: Shepard knows Garrus has a thing for tiny waists... so she makes sure their first time is memorable.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Mass Effect Kink Meme in response to a prompt.

* * *

It was on Illium that she found it, oddly enough. Or not so oddly, if you considered that Asari and Human physical structures weren't all that different. And that Illium prided itself on being the place you could get _anything_. The price was obscene, but she was sure it would be worth every credit.

The Asari saleswoman had been all too happy to help Shepard. She'd been efficiently divested of her clothing and re-dressed a half dozen times before the Asari had finally smiled. But it was perfect. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

It was lace. Black lace with red trim.

She wore a red dress, one that hung on her _just so_to set off the narrowing at her waist and the flare of her hips. She had fished out high heels from the back of her closet, and she'd put on the thigh-high lace-edged stockings to round out her outfit.

She'd pinned her hair loosely on top of her head, spending twenty minutes making it look like she'd just twisted it up. Long strands of red hair fell artfully around her face and down her neck.

She'd strode confidently through the Normandy, to the main battery where she knew he'd be.

"Garrus," she spoke confidently, a small smile teasing her lips.

She knew the exact moment he saw her because his eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open, just a bit. Later, she might tease him about it, but for the moment she made a point of just enjoying his reaction.

"Uh-" He'd been frozen.

She'd closed the distance between him, one deliberate step at a time, putting a little twitch in her hips to make her skirts swing. Her hand had come up to rest upon his scar. He leaned into her touch, his eyes still locked on her.

She smiled.

"Got a minute?" She asked.

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shepard. _His_ Shepard all dolled up. He recognized the signs of a Human trying to seduce someone. During his _research_ he'd come across quite a bit of it. The way humans painted their lips, the subtle hint of rose on her fair cheeks. The metal cord hanging around her throat, the pendant on the end disappearing into her... décolletage.

His eyes lingered on the swells of her breasts over the low-cut fabric. On the way her waist tapered—he could swear something was different, Shepard had always been slender but not like this—and she was smiling that secret smile he could never explain and laughing at him. That low, sexy chuckle that he couldn't resist.

When her soft human hand caught his large one, and she pulled him out of the room, he'd opened his mouth to protest. And then she'd given him this _look_ over her shoulder and he'd quieted. He hadn't wanted to disrupt the crew, hadn't wanted anyone questioning Shepard over her relationship with him.

But even Turians have their limits, and Shepard drove him crazy.

He followed her obediently, his gaze traveling over the parts of her he could see. Her feet were in some absolutely impractical shoes, but he loved what they did to her legs. The parts he could see, anyway. And there seemed to be something filmy over her skin.

In the elevator, as she reached for the console, she brushed against him. Just the lightest touch, one he could only feel through his armor because he was so desperate for her to touch him. And then it was moving.

His fingers moved, stroking the soft skin of her hand where she still held him. Her lips curved just a little more, and he felt her fingers brushing his skin as well.

Before he could do much more than enjoy the sensation, the elevator doors slid open. He hesitated. He'd thought about Shepard so much. About the way it would finally feel when they... consummated their relationship. He'd learned a lot about humans. Joker had given him some vids, and he'd found some others on the extranet. And, if he were completely honest—as he tried to be with himself—in Fornax, as well.

"Garrus," her voice was gentle. "It's... it's okay if you've changed your mind. If you don't want to do this."

"No Commander-" his response was nearly instant. "Uh, Shepard. I _definitely_ want this but... I just..."

She leaned in, so close he could smell the soft, clean scent of her skin. And then she pressed those soft lips of hers against his mandible. He knew what it was, of course. It was a kiss. But it was not something that Turians did, and so it was unexpected.

"Come on, Garrus." She took a step forward, gave his hand a little tug. And then he was stumbling along behind her once more.

The door hissed open, and he was immediately struck by what he saw.

Her room was neat. Orderly. Everything in its place. Model ships were displayed artfully, and a huge aquarium took up one of the walls. But what struck him most was her bed.

She'd sprinkled it with something. Flowers? He thought they might be flowers, something humans gave each other as gestures of affection. But they littered the bedspread and the floor. Still she pulled him along.

She tugged him close. And he was leaning forward, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to find balance. It was so strange, being courted like this. He was fairly certain that it was considered traditional for the male to court the female in human traditions. Turian customs were a bit less gendered. One interested party approached the other interested party and suggested...

His thoughts were interrupted by her hands on his shoulders. She smiled at him, pressed another gentle kiss to his other mandible. Right where the scars began. And then she was shoving him back. A precise and effective movement.

He fell back, and found himself sitting on her couch.

Garrus didn't know what to do with his hands, so he clasped them in his lap.

She laughed, playfully, teasingly. She was _enjoying_ this. Enjoying his suffering at her hands. But then again, so was he.

He felt the familiar sensations of arousal. He wondered if she found this as erotic as he did. If she enjoyed teasing him as much as he enjoyed the sweet suffering of her torment.

She stepped toward him, so she stood between his thighs, and then turned, so her back was to him.

"Unzip me?" She asked.

He was all too happy to oblige.

He caught the tiny zipper between two fingers, and drew it down, relishing the noise it made, and the smooth skin it revealed. As he kept going, it became clear that she was wearing a rather... elaborate undergarment. Something black, lacy. Little by little, it was revealed to him.

The fabric gaped open, and would have fallen off her, but she was holding it up in the front.

"Like what you see, Garrus?" She asked. He looked up, at her face. Her lips were still curved up into that sexy smile, but now her skin was flushed. A sign of human arousal? Oh but he hoped so. He hoped she was enjoying this as much as he was. That this time, unwrapping her like a gift was as exciting for her.

She turned once more, just enough that he could see the curve of her breast as she began to let the red fabric fall away, and slide down her front. His eyes followed it as it slid down, revealing what she wore beneath.

She wore a corset. It cinched her already trim waist further. Making her figure more Turian. The back was laced up tight. For the briefest moment, he felt a flash of jealousy toward whoever had helped her into it, because it was clear from the way it fit that she couldn't have done it alone. But the jealousy was quickly overwhelmed by appreciation for the sight of her.

There were multiple parts to her outfit. One piece—a brassiere— held her breasts in place. It clasped in the back. Immediately below it was the corset, and then a little lacy pair of... panties? He wasn't sure what they were called. And then there were several inches of bare skin before more lace turned into some filmy fabric that covered her skin.

She turned once more, slowly this time, for him to get the full effect. The panties didn't cover her behind, instead the bit of fabric disappeared between the perfect globes of her ass. He'd seen enough humans to appreciate the way her behind was shaped. He'd spent enough time behind _her_ as they'd gone on missions to know that it was beautiful.

She faced him full on, wearing nothing but the lacy undergarments.

"Wow." He said.

"Is that all, Garrus?"

"Shepard," he let his hand slide up her leg, starting at the ankle. He reached the knee, let his finger stroke the back of it. She squirmed, a small giggle escaping her.

"That tickles." She said. He did it again, and she squirmed, her perfect pose disappearing as she wiggled away from his touch. She lost her balance then, and fell, landing hard on her butt. For a moment, the seductress disappeared, leaving behind one laughing Shepard. _This_ was his Shepard. Beautiful and in control, but sometimes about as graceful as a Krogan.

"Well," he said, standing. "The view is still quite nice." He reached down and took her hand, pulling her back to her feet and against his body.

He was so... hot for her. He wanted to touch her. Wanted to feel her hands on his body. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. But he was also enjoying this game she was playing. This teasing and seduction.

He reached around, fumbled with the bra a bit, but soon it fell away. He knew a bit about breasts. Enough to appreciate hers, for sure. They were full, round. Tipped with nipples nearly the same shade as her natural lip color. He cupped one, and she sighed, leaning into it. His other hand slid down her back, rubbing her butt.

He nuzzled the side of her neck, savoring the feel of her. The scent of her. She was intoxicating. Irresistible. And she was _his_.

Her hands were busy as well, touching him. It wasn't until he felt her hands unfastening his armor that he realized she'd been doing research of her own. He shifted, giving her better access to clasps better suited to Turian hands than Human.

She stared at the trickier bits, her eyes focused and her gaze determined. At one point, she glanced up at him as he watched her, and he saw her flush. But this was one of those things he liked about her. The way she pursued her goals at all costs. And right now, her goal was to get his armor off.

He thought about helping her, even went so far as to reach over and flip one fastening. But she gently pushed his hand away.

"No, I need to..." she let the words drift off as she managed to unclasp the last bit, and pull it away from his body. Carefully she put his armor down on the couch. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face as she examined him. When her hands ran over his skin, feeling the muscle beneath, he sighed.

He felt her pause, and realized that he must have made a noise that was distinctly Turian.

"Garrus?"

"That was a good noise." He answered, letting his eyes fall shut as her hands resumed their exploring. Turians had lots of ways to express themselves to each other. Ways that went beyond simple language. With time, Shepard might even learn to recognize and imitate some. But that was a venture for another day. If tonight's encounter didn't scare her away.

Her hands found a tender spot, at the side of his neck, where the skin was at its softest and most vulnerable. He stilled, the response instinctive. She noticed, and leaned against him, her lips nuzzling at the spot. He felt the brush of teeth, felt her lips press against the spot where she had nipped him.

Turian mating was so different from this. It often started with wrestling or sparring for dominance. It was hard and fast and not so much about seduction as about relieving tension. About the act itself and not the buildup. If tonight wasn't a disaster, he might explain it to her. Might try to teach her just how his people initiated this courtship.

Though he had to admit, this human method certainly was pleasurable.

Her hand found his fringe then, her fingers dragging along his crest. The low rumble of pleasure that escaped his chest once more had her pausing.

"That was another good noise." He informed her.

"Oh, good." She laughed nervously. Did it again. And this time when he rumbled against her, she kept going. Her fingers teasing and stroking and touching him just right. And then she caught it and tugged.

It was too much. He felt his erection emerge from its protective plating. Felt it pressing against his armor.

"Shepard," his voice was rough. Words weren't the easiest at that moment.

She seemed to understand, disentangling herself from him and stepping back slightly. He divested himself of the rest of his clothing rapidly. Felt her scrutiny upon his body and hoped she wasn't disappointed.

He wasn't human. Any resemblance to males of the human species was coincidental, and he hoped that he wasn't too alien.

But she was smiling. And his eyes once more were drawn to her waist. To the way the corset she wore cinched it in. He wanted her bare, wanted to see every inch of creamy flesh. Wanted to wrestle with her and feel it moving against his body. But he loved the way that corset looked.

Shepard took advantage of his momentary distraction. She grabbed him by the waist, and rotated him quickly, shoving him back onto the bed. He caught himself in time to pull her down with him. And then she was wrapping herself around him, bending her body in ways he could never have imagined.

They wrestled.

She pinned him. Her smile triumphant as she pressed his arms down into the mattress with her knees. He loved the way her chest heaved with exertion, the way her skin flushed. He enjoyed it for just a moment before flipping her onto her back and pinning her in turn.

He shifted, trapping both her wrists with one hand, holding them above her head. He felt her thighs rubbing against his hips, felt the moist heat of her through that tiny bit of nothing he'd so enjoyed earlier.

He caught the side of her panties, gave it a tug. He thought about tearing them off, about the satisfaction of ripping the fabric off her.

"May I?" He asked, tugging at the fabric so she knew what he was asking.

Her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and her green eyes held his for a moment. She nodded. He caught the fabric with the sharp edge of his talon and ripped. It came away from her body easily, and then she was bare and he could feel her wetness against him.

He pivoted his hips, rubbing their bodies together, stimulating them both with friction. He felt her move against him, her thrusts meeting his own. She was so slick and soft and warm, and he just wanted to bury himself in there. Wanted to know what she felt like on the inside.

"Please," she sighed, rocking her hips against him. "Please, Garrus."

He obliged her then. Released her hands so she could worm one between them. She stroked his length a few times, and he felt himself groaning. This time she kept moving, lining him up with what he felt must be the right hole.

Ever so slowly, he pressed forward. He felt her exhale as he moved, heard the small noise she made as he filled her. And when he was all the way in, he paused. It was so intense. Mating with another Turian was nothing like this.

She was so hot. So wet and tight and he could feel her body clenching around him.

He braced himself on his arms above her. He needed to get himself under control or he'd come too early, like some fledgling in his first encounter.

He withdrew slowly, feeling the loss of her heat, before pressing back in. Carefully, he sped up with each thrust. She moaned, and he made a noise in response. One of approval. He picked up the pace some more.

"Oh fuck," Shepard said. "Garrus, stop."

He froze, horror clear on his face.

"Chafing." She explained. He was still. "No, no. Garrus. Garrus look at me." He did, the mortification he felt making it difficult. "There are other positions. Just give me a moment."

He did.

She pressed him back. So he sat back on his haunches and waited for her cue. He watched as she unfastened the corset, unhooking bits in the front and throwing it to the side. It joined the pile of clothing and armor that they'd already discarded.

He looked down at her then. Bare but for a pair of impractical heels and those lacy things on her legs. And he watched as she caught his flagging erection in one hand, gave it a few good strokes, her motions controlled and deliberate. When he was hard once more, she pulled him to her, this time draping her legs over his shoulders.

"I told you I was flexible," She said with a smile. He pressed forward, gingerly, afraid to hurt her again. "Come on, Garrus."

She rose to meet him as he pressed forward, and though the position was entirely unfamiliar, he realized that it was ideal for their needs. He could still fill her. He could still touch her, but this way there was less skin rubbing, and therefore less chafing.

As he picked up speed, the noises she was making grew louder. It was beautiful. He watched her face, watched the way her breasts bounced with every thrust, and the way they moved as her breathing became rough pants.

And then she was crying out his name and clenching around him. He recognized this. Recognized the feeling of an orgasm. He stayed in her as long as he could, but the sensation was too much for him. Afraid of hurting her with his incompatible fluids, he knew he couldn't risk spilling his seed inside her. So he pulled out of her, and gave himself a few last strokes and spilling himself all over her belly.

Shepard smiled at him. A smile of contentment. Casually, she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a tissue. She wiped away the mess on her belly. He hovered over her, his gaze rapt as her hand moved along her skin. When she was clean, she threw the tissue away, and caught his gaze once more.

"C'mere." She murmured, pulling him down. He collapsed against her, and felt her wrap herself around him. Her hand stroked his scarred mandible, and the moment might have been idyllic. But he couldn't relax, he was too worried about squishing her. So after a moment, he rolled himself to the side. She laughed a little, and snuggled up against him, her soft backside pressing against his front.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's do this again soon," He said.

"Mhmm. As soon as I take a little nap and recover, I think we might need another round. I'm still feeling a bit tense."

He chuckled, his breath disturbing the strands of hair at the nape of her neck. She was like jelly in his arms, all soft and boneless. But if she said she was still feeling tense... well... he knew better than to argue.

Garrus listened as her breathing settled into the soft, slow pattern of sleep. And he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

Eventually, he too, drifted off to sleep with the most remarkable woman in the galaxy wrapped in his arms.


End file.
